canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bright and Shiny Future
Cast * Jake Clawson/Razor - Barry Gordon * Chance Furlong/T-Bone - Charles Adler * Callie Briggs – Tress MacNeille * Commander Feral – Gary Owens * Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Felina Feral – Lori Alan * Fido Furlong - Heidi Shannon * Chloe Clawson - Patty Maloney * Mayor Manx – Jim Cummings Guest Cast (in order of appearance): * Papa Pawswell – Danny Mann * The Pastmaster – Keene Curtis * Mac Mange – Neil Ross * Molly Mange – April Winchell * Professor Hackle – George Hearn * Robert Clawson - Arte Johnson * Catherine Clawson - Meredith MacRae Supporting Cast (in order of appearance): * Robot #1 – Barry Gordon * Slave #1 – Jim Cummings * Slave #2 – Avery Schreiber * Robot Helicopter – Maurice LaMarche * Computer Voice – Tress MacNeille * Robot #2 – Corey Burton * Robot #3 – Jim Cummings Transcript Jake> It's a nice night out for a bright and shiny future with all of a peace. Chance> Step on it, Jake! I wanna get back to the garage in time to watch some Scaredy-Kat cartoons! Jake> You got it! Chance> What the- Jake> Well, Chance. This is my old neighborhood. And this is where I used to hang out. Papa Pawswell> Hey! Are you gonna read ‘em or you gonna buy ‘em? This ain’t no library, Mr.! Jake> Uh, no. I.. Got any the latest copy of Kat Kommandos? Papa Pawswell> Just came in. Hey, don’t I know you? You look kinda familiar. Jake> Cool it pop! Just calm down over here, Allow me to introduce myself, It's me, Jake, Jake Clawson. And my best buddy but a faithful assistant, Chance. Papa Pawswell> Well well well, You must be Jake Clawson! chuckles Good call! So if you are Jake Clawson, Then, you're Jake Clawson! chuckles You always did like those Kat Kommando comics, and you were always readin’ ‘em for free! Jake> (chuckle) That's my clever Papa Pawswell who said it. Yeah, I wanted to be a good guy just like the Kat Kommandoes. Papa Pawswell> And you made it, too! I was so proud when I heard you became an Enforcer. I always hoped you’d have a bright and shiny future! But, then I heard- Chance> How about if we got booted outta the Enforcers? Yeah, well, that wasn’t extremely fair at all. But it's not their fault! Jake> We’re still tryin’ to be good guys, though. You take care of yourself now, Pop. This neighborhood doesn’t seem to be gettin’ any better. Papa Pawswell> Don’t worry about me, fellow men! Old Papa Pawswell is a survivor! (Chance grabs a comic book and see) Once you helped others with a courage. Be a good man, and you'll always be in his heart. (Jake drags Chance to the car) Chance> Oh, I hearing that screaming for the expectations. Sticks and stones made break our bones. (Jake hits Chance) Ow! You might not get us back in time for Scaredy-Kat toons but if ya hurry you still beat the rain. Jake> Hey who said you could read that first? I still beat the rain out of it twice. Chance> What can I say? I will drive. Jake> No way. This driving is mine! I can handle if I really want to. Because my father taught me how to drive. Callie> SWAT Kats, come in! Jake> It's Callie! Yes Miss Briggs? Callie> The Pastmaster is trying to return to Megakat City! Jake> How about these Metalliklutz, Miss Callie Briggs? Callie> Yeah, you're right, Mr. Jake! Lieutenant Felina Feral is on her way, She was Commander Feral's niece who's gonna do it by herself. Jake> Okay, Miss Briggs, What's next? Callie> They are gonna conquer the entire world forever and ever ago. Jake> Yes! How about you may have a turn, furball? Chance> And what's new, Miss Briggs? Callie> I’m on Old Megakat Bridge. It’s the Pastmaster! He’s back! Chance> Hold on, Miss Briggs! We’re on our way! Jake> Pretty good taking turns, Chance! Awesome! Chance> You said it. Now when do we tell Felina? Pastmaster> You puny Enforcers can’t stop the Pastmaster! Why don’t ya call in the SWAT Kats?! Felina> This is one Enforcer who doesn’t need any help. I can handle that little troll myself! Feral> Felina! Didn’t I give you orders to stay put? Felina> Can’t hear ya, uncle, it’s so windy! Call ya back after I throw a net over this creep! Feral> Felina! Oh I should throw that niece of mine off the force! But my brother would never speak to me again. Toby> And she’s too good an Enforcer! Fido> Here, let me help her! I wanna help her! Toby> No, squirt! You're always too little. That's because you need to stay in put for a moment. Felina> You’re history, Pastmaster! I’m bringin’ you in! Pastmaster> Ah! Foolish girl! It’s the SWAT Kats I want! T-Bone> You got ‘em, Pastmaster! Razor> Hey, Toby! What took you so long? Toby> You see, I can expect that my partner can help it herself. T-Bone> Where can we drop you off, Lieutenant? Felina> Thanks, but I can find my own way down! (blow kiss) T-Bone> (smiles shyly) Wish me luck, sweetheart. Feral> Just stay put, Felina. Pastmaster> SWAT Kats, I’ve been waiting for you! I’ve just come back from the future and I’ve altered it! T-Bone> This guy’s been traveling through too many time-zones. I hear ya! Let’s take ‘im down! Use Octopus Missiles! Razor> Right! Pastmaster> Now, attack! cackles T-Bone> Crud! That thing’s thrown us outta control! Razor> Gotta break free! Pastmaster> Too late, SWAT Kats! laughs Callie> The SWAT Kats! They’re gone! Cathy Clawson> Oh, no. My son is gone! Robert Clawson> Don't worry, Cathy. I'm sure if my son is gonna be okay. Chloe> Daddy, is my bigger brother gonna be alright? Robert Clawson> Uh, we'll see, honey. Razor> Hurray! We did it! We're free! T-Bone> Yeah! Razor> So where the heck are we!? T-Bone> I dunno. He's been traveling through too much time-zones. Mac> Welcome to the future Megakat City, SWAT Kats! Molly> Except now it’s Metallikat City and I’m in charge! Mac> You mean we’re in charge, don’t ya Molly? Molly> Whatever! Pastmaster> chuckles I just had to see the look on your faces when you saw the future I arranged for you. Now, I’ll return to mess up your past! Molly> You’re not going anywhere except into one of our work camps! Get ‘em! Pastmaster> But-but I helped you take over the city so I could destroy the SWAT Kats for all time! We had a deal! Mac> I lied. Sue me! Molly> We can destroy the SWAT Kats ourselves! Razor> Looks like the Pastmaster could hang out with these Metallikats and we do not know which way could we live is. (gasps) What kind of crazy world is this?! T-Bone> One with too many robots in it! Razor> Blowtorch Missiles, deployed! Eureka! T-Bone> Don't even phase 'em! Pastmaster> Must get my watch- No! Mac> Do not let the SWAT Kats escape! Molly> They are non-metallic creatures and must be made our slaves! Along with the rest of katkind! Razor> Looks like those chrome-played creeps have taken over the city! T-Bone> So this is the bright and shiny future Papa Pawswell predicted just for you! Well we’re gonna do somethin’ about it, buddy! What's all of the chrome-played dorks? Razor> Those riveted robots are still on our tail! T-Bone> Not for long! Razor> Yes! Radical flyin’, T-Bone! But we’re banged up pretty bad. Better head for the salvage yard. T-Bone> If it still exists in this stainless steel world. We're headin' for the salvage yard. Molly> What?! How could you let the SWAT Kats escape? Mac> Don’t blow a circuit, Molly. We’ve got this whole city wired. Molly> Gimme the control matrix! I’ll send out more Metallitack Units! Robot> Speed it up, you two! Slave #1> I don’t believe it! Look! It’s the SWAT Kats! They’re still alive! Slave #2> But it can’t be. The robots destroyed ‘em! Slave #1> SWAT Kats, help us! Razor> (suspicious) Hmm..If we are free....I guess if we could try to find somewhere. Looks like we’re gonna have to find another garage, T-Bone. T-Bone> Aw crud, we’re hit! we’ve got company! You've gotta launch this Tarhead Missile, now! He's blinded! Gotta find a place to put ‘er down, and fast! Guess Megakat Swamp is my only choice. Razor> It’s nice to see something non-metallic, even you. T-Bone> These renegade-heads did some real damage, bud. Razor> Yeah, it doesn’t look good. And it’s lookin’ worse by the minute! T-Bone> We are not goin’ down without a fight! Felina> Hold your fire! Toby> We’re kats, too. Fido> Stick 'em up! stick 'em up! Razor> Lieutenant Toby? T-Bone> Lieutenant Feral? Fido? Robert / Catherine> Son! Our hero is alive! Chloe> Razor! My hero! Razor> Dad? Mom? Chloe? You're all okay. Callie> Professor Hackle! It’s the SWAT Kats! Even you, Razor! Hackle> Amazing! Razor> (laughs) ''Here I am, Callie! ''(Razor jumps out of a Turbokat first.) Callie> You’re alive! Razor> (hugs Callie) Miss Briggs, you're always alive, too! So far, this is the only part of the future I love. (T-Bone jumps out of a Turbokat, looks angry to see Razor hugs Callie, then Razor pushes T-Bone) Callie> We all thought you and the Turbokat were destroyed. Razor> Yeah. I know. Feral> I saw it with my own eyes. Your jet exploded! How did you two razor-sharp edges manage to get out? Razor> Trust. Feral. Manx> So glad to see you back, SWAT Kats, I’ll arrange a parade. T-Bone> Trust. Manx. Toby> Same old, brothers. Robert> You did a pretty good job, son. We're proud of you. Razor> Same old, dad. Callie> sighs We thought you two were dead. Razor> Well maybe our future selves are, Miss Briggs, but we’re from the past. Perhaps we are in together now. So, Callie, Will you mind if I ever join you for the rest of our own lives? Callie> Love to. and Callie are both kissing lips at each other while T-Bone laughs out loud. Razor> So glad you could make it, Miss Briggs. Who's that vain anyway? T-Bone> That crazy Pastmaster dragged us here. He was mumblin” something about changing our future. And the problem is that those renegade robots still destroying the entire universe. Hackle> He changed the future for everyone in Megakat City! My peaceful robots were doing much of the work in Megakat City, until the Pastmaster arrived, and revived my two old headaches, the Metallikats. Those two never were any good no matter how hard I tried to reprogram them. They started turning all my good robots bad, making them imprison all non-metallic creatures, using them as forced labor, to make bigger and better robots. Nothing could stop them! Not even the SWAT Kats. Only our small band of resistance kat fighters remains uncaught. Callie> But now that you SWAT Kats are back, maybe we have a chance to overthrow the robots. Manx> Yes, we need all the help we can get, SWAT Kats. Robot> It won’t be enough! Razor> It's easy for you to say. Get going! We’ll cover ya! Callie> Get in, Mayor! Manx> gibberish Razor> C’mon, we’ve got more firepower in the jet! T-Bone> Crud! Tarface is back! Manx> Go faster, Callie! Faster! whines Razor> Looks like we’re still in one piece, big fella. T-Bone> Yep but what about the others? Hackle> The Mayor and Miss Briggs are gone, and it’s all my fault! I should’ve melted down those Metallikats long ago! Razor> There must be some way to stop these riveted robots, Professor! Hackle> Perhaps. If I could get into Metallikat headquarters to reprogram the central robot control matrix. Feral> Impossible! My Enforcers tried that, and we’re all that’s left. Toby> Then we must discover why does we rebuild this jet. Razor> But you didn’t have the Turbokat. T-Bone> Neither do we..and Lieutenant Feral's! Hackle> But, perhaps if we all work together, we can fix your jet. Razor> Cool! T-Bone> What an incredible setup, Hackle! Hackle> Once an inventor, always an inventor. Molly> Glad you two could finally join us! Mac> Let’s get rid of ‘em! Molly> No, stupid! They’re gonna help us round up all the stray kats! Go turn on the camera. Mac> Alright, you’re on. Molly> Attention! This is Molly Mange, ruler of Metallikat City, with a warning to all non-metallic creatures! You must give yourselves up by sunrise, or I- Mac> We! Molly> Whatever! We will destroy the Mayor and Deputy Mayor! Pastmaster> That’s my watch! I want it back! growls Molly> See all you kat wimps by sunrise! laughs Razor> We’re outta repair time, buddy! T-Bone> Roger that, we’re goin’ in! Razor> Launching Cyclotron! Seeya at Metallikat headquarters! Stoplight> Non-metallic lifeform! Stop! Razor> You don’t get a ticket for runnin’ stoplights, bud! Aaaah! T-Bone> Razor! Razor> Mini-Cement Launchers! T-Bone> Nice shootin’, pal. That outta short cement circuit 'em! Razor> Sorry I couldn’t save the Cyclotron. T-Bone> That's alright, Bud- Razor> No no no no..At least you’re okay, but we’re gonna have to hurry! It’s almost sunrise! T-Bone> A sunrise? Where? Papa Pawswell> Get your metal paws off me! Robot> You’re coming with us! It’s the assembly plants for you! Resistance will be met with termination! Razor> Deploy Mini-Turboblades! T-Bone> Your Turboblades are extremely great! Razor> Papa, are you okay? Papa Pawswell> Do-do I know you? Razor> Seeing my family will bring me Papa Pawswell> Robot> Halt! Alert! Three non-metallic lifeforms in sector- Pastmaster> yells I want my watch! This is your fault! I want out of this awful future! I want my watch! Razor> See, T-Bone? I told ya if the Pastmaster who lost it. T-Bone> Not too tough without it, are you? Razor> Calm down! We're gonna find your watch if we T-Bone> or we’re all gonna wind up in a Metallikat work camp! Pastmaster> I want my watch. Help me get it and I’ll get you out of this tin-can timezone! Razor> Fine. Then you’ll have to help us get in to defeat the Metallikats. And I have an idea that’s just crazy enough to work. T-Bone> We'll give you a clue. Even we don't wanna wind up in a Metallikat work camp. Mac> I guess we caught that puny Pastmaster, Molly! Molly> Have him brought up to our control room. Well good morning, Pastmaster! Ready to be destroyed in front of a live TV audience, along with Manx and Briggs? Callie> This all your fault, Pastmaster! Pastmaster> That’s it! I’ve played this game long enou-mmmph! Mac> We’re on the air! Good mornin’ Metallikat City, good-bye Pastmaster! Molly> Whatever happened to ladies first? Mac> It’s the SWAT Kats! Molly> And it doesn’t look like they’re comin’ to give themselves up, Mac. Mac> My robots’ll destroy ‘em! Molly> My robots! Mac> Whatever! Molly> Hey the Enforcers are flyin’ that thing! Where are the SWAT Kats?! Razor> You don't see any of these SWAT Kats anywhere, The SWAT Kats are right behind ya, Molly! Mac and Molly> Wha?! Mac> Molly! They shorted out the robot control matrix! Molly> I’m gonna short them out! Pastmaster> Give me my watch! growls Molly> Get offa me you little pest! Mac> Molly, it’s the Professor! He’s comin’ to reprogram us! Molly> He’s gotta catch us first! Come on! Razor> Looks like maybe you could make sure if we could take care of my family. T-Bone> Yeah. Glad you should make it, Lieutenant! We’ll handle it from here! Razor> If, uh, you don’t mind. T-Bone> We'll give it a go. Hackle> Give yourselves up, Metallikats! It’s all over! Mac> It ain’t over, doc! Molly> Mac, it’s the SWAT Kats! Razor> Looks like we're so strong. Ready, T-Bone? T-Bone> Roger! Razor> Activate these missiles, locked! Bingo! T-Bone> Your Bolo Missles are quick on a draw! Mac> Destroy those non-metallic SWAT Kats! Hackle> My reprogramming has begun. From now on, robots and katkind will live in harmony once more. Molly> No! Traitor! Razor> Awesome! The Professor sure works fast. Feral> You’re under arrest, Metallikats! Pastmaster> And I’m leaving! So long, SWAT Kats! Hope you enjoy the future! Razor> Looks like we'll never be able to catch that doublecrossin' guy. Crud! What is that thing?! T-Bone> It's a troll! Razor, I expected as much. Razor> I think we made it, T-Bone! T-Bone> Yeah, now it’s time to give our little friend a one-way ticket back to the past! Back to the past one ticket, Away! Blast from the past! Pastmaster> Nooooooo! Razor> Nice to see good ol' Megakat friends are back in Megakat City again, eh partner? T-Bone> Yup, from now on you have to look how that darn comic ends. You're gonna love those comic! Razor> Yeah. See, T-Bone. What did I tell ya about these comic books anyway? T-Bone> A darn one ends? Razor, don’t bend the pages! Razor> Never mind, I gotta see what's something new, so you better relax! T-Bone> You hold your horses and you better watch out, and that's the truth! Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:1994 Category:Season 2